The SCHOOL days
by BLACK-WINGS14
Summary: When the flock is at the school before Jeb got them out. slight Fax i think it is a good story. Angel and Gazzy will be added later on. Read to find out what Fang thought of Max the first time they met.
1. Chapter 1

FANGS POV

I stared at the girl that they had placed me next to. I have to say she was pretty and not ugly like all the things that were stuck in this he-double hockey sticks of a place. But she was different, well not really since we both had wings, but her eyes, they were a beautiful chocolate brown but when the white coats came in and she turned her gaze on them they would turn color into these beautiful shade of blue. No not dark blue but, more along the lines of a ice-y kind of color. My guess was that those dumb white coats did not even know about that but, they might I mean. I thought they did not know that when the people who gave us our food came in and gave it to us I would reach out my hand and grab extra food for me with it. As soon as the white coat turned I would grab food. I thought I was sneaky, I thought wrong.

"What are you staring at" the pretty girl asked me

"Nothing" I replied, using my famous three syllables or less answer. Just then a white coat came in and put in another couple of cages. In one was a girl with coffee colored skin and hair. By the way, her hair was really puffy and frizzy like she had touched electricity or something. The next one contained a boy who looked like me and the girl's age, except for the other girl they brought in; she was defiantly younger than all three of us. I think they were both asleep. Those white coats must have drugged them. The pretty girl's eyes had already turned blue. I mean it was kind of scary how she did that. I mean she barely talked at all. She was almost as quiet as me! Almost. There was silence and darkness in the room. I could still see the girl's eyes because somehow they kind of glowed in the darkness. Creepy if you ask me. Again the metal doors swooshed open and some white coats came in. they looked at all of us and then their gaze turned to the girl with blue eyes.

"Gentleman, these hear is subject seven, also known as Maximum by some of the other scientists" the lead guy said. Huh Maximum, so that was her name. I never got a chance to ask her. Some how though, it suited her, I don't know how but it just did for some reason. Oh yeah, I finally figured out that her eyes turn blue when she gets mad because I mean who would not get mad at some wacky people in white coats who torture innocent mutant kids?

"She has done far better in every area then we hoped her to be." That guy said as if Max (I decide to call her Max for short because saying Maximum every single time will defiantly get annoying) was just nothing better than a animal, as if she was a IT, not a she.

"We will know show you what it is capable of" the guy said approaching Max's cage. Max shoved her self as back as possible into her cage, fear written in her eyes. I growled at him but he continued to reach for her cage. The guy opened her cage and reached in, but Max did something I will never forget. She lunged at the guy and bit his hand! It was so funny. I had to place a hand over my mouth not to laugh. The guy immediately took his hand out and slammed the cage door shut on Max before she jumped out and did some real damage on him. I looked at her and she looked pleased with herself, a grin plastered on her face. I took a quick glance around and saw that, that guy who wanted to grab Max, his hand was bleeding. All the white coats left and closed the door again. Darkness was all I could see for a little bit until my eyes re-focused. I could clearly see Max's eyes slowly fading and going back to their normal color. A couple hours later, the same guys came back.

"Back for more" I heard Max say in a cold lethal kind of voice. Wow when did she learn to talk like that?

"You will come with out struggling with us or there will be dear consequences" the guy said in a jerk kind of way.

"Or what?" Max said. Dang this girl was tough she did not let herself be intimidated by this guy. I wonder if what happened earlier was just a plan or something.

"We will make your life, a living hell!' that guy practically shouted.

"If you haven't noticed I already m in there so take your clipboard and turn your little puny self, and walk out of here like a good little mamas boy that you are." She said in a cold voice again.

"I warned you" he said and took out a stick looking kind of thing out of his pocket, and then he went over to Max and stuck it in through her cage. The thing touched her and I heard the sound of electricity being shot into her. She did not make a sound but only dropped to the floor, lifeless.

"Max!" I finally shouted that guy looked at me and said in a sneer voice.

"Don't worry your little girlfriend will be brought back in a few days" he said. Wait few days! What were they going to do to her? They never kept us for days unless they were going to do something horrible like a. Operation! The guy opened Max's cage and pulled her out by her hands. He picked her up and carried her away.

"Max!" I shouted as the guy left. No, please don't take the only thing that has kept me from dyeing here out of loneliness be taken from me, please no, please, please, please no. all I hoped that the time I saw Max being taken away from me was not going to be the last time I saw her alive.

**Please review ok an be nice my second story. it took me a long time to write this u know. PLEAZE RIVIEW THANKZ!**

**-blackwings14**


	2. How cute

**Hey thanks for reviewing, anyway i think they should be maybe around eight so you know they have time to be togheter and Angel and Gazzy will be brought in in the next chapter or the next one after that. **

**Well Enjoy! it took me hours to think of what to wright. Next chapter will be LONG, like seriously. **

FANGS POV

Three days passed and Max had still not been brought back. I had talked only a little bit to the new comers. The other boy name was Iggy or something like that and the girl was still not named so we had to figure it out. We ended up with Nudge since she was like a channel, Nudge channel on 24/7. A couple more days had passed and I was losing hope fast, that Max might still be alive. When they took her cage out my heart sank. She was gone. I felt so lonely with her not being there. After hours and hours of silence the door opened again bringing in a horrible bright light in. He was caring something but I couldn't see because the light was almost blinding. I herd him open my cage and drop something in. my hands were covering my eyes from the light. I heard his foots step leave and close the door bringing the blessed darkness. I removed my hands from my eyes to see what had been placed inside. There, bruised cut and bleeding was Max. I rushed to her and picked her up and cradled in my arms. I was so relived that she was back here with me and I would make sure she was never taken away. She was unconscious and was bruised all over, she also had some deep cuts on her arms and legs like something big and scary had clawed her or something. I just stayed there trying to keep her warm because she was shivering. She stopped after a while and I tried to get her to wake up, but no luck she was out cold. The next day, at least I think it was. I opened my eyes to see Max still unconscious or asleep in my arms. I smiled at her, smiled at her! I never smiled. I was still worried about her but was kinda glad that I could actually hold her so close to me.

"Aww how cute, the little bird boy is in love with Maxy" said calm and collected voice. It made my skin crawl.

"Who are you, and what do you want" I yelled at who ever said that. Someone stepped out, a guy that looked like he was a model or something. Then right before my eyes he transformed into a wolf like creature. My eyes went wide, it looked horrible.

"I came for Maxy I have some unfinished business with her." He said. Unfinished business, does that mean that Max has already seen this thing. Oh no I hope she did not do anything to make him mad at her.

"No, Max is staying here with me so do me a favor and Leave!" I shouted at it. It grinned evilly, showing huge canine teeth.

"Sorry but, Maxy is coming with me and if you are smart you well let her go before you go through the same thing poor Maxy, here, went through" he said in a snide voice. Max what they did to you. I thought. Before I knew it the thing had opened my cage and pulled both Max and me out. It placed Max on the floor oh so roughly and it took out a needle and stuck it me. I think it was some kind of drug to make me go to sleep cuz I was suddenly really tiered. The last thing I remember was that another thing came and picked Max off the Floor. That was all I saw before my world went dark and I fell asleep.


	3. I promise

FANGS POV

I woke up to find myself strapped on to a chair. I looked around and found myself alone in a white room. A door I never knew was there opened. In stepped a white coat with some medical stuff. Wait hold on, where's Max.

"Where is Max!" I shouted at the guy making him jump. I guess he thought I couldn't talk or something.

"Ah you mean subject 7" he said, I wanted to say No, I mean MAX!

"Yes that's why you were brought, you shall observe her on how she fights and then you will have to do the same." He said observe her, what did he mean by that. Suddenly, one of the walls turned into like one of these see through glasses. There standing, still bloodied and bruised was Max.  
"Max" I shouted, I think she heard me because she turned her head towards were I was. Her eyes were once again that ice-y kind of a color that made you shiver all over. She just stared at the direction of where I was, and then she turned her head back and stood perfectly still. The guy covered my mouth with some rag so I couldn't speak to Max. Then one of those guys that took me and Max came in, along with another couple, oh I don't know, ten of them. That was totally unfair! I mean eleven against one, sure maybe two against them she still had a chance but at this rate she would be made into chopped pieces. They circled around her and she just stayed in the same position, not moving a inch. Her eyes were glowing actually glowing. One lunged at her and she jumped up and dodged him she landed gracefully behind him and kicked him on his spine. He went down like a ton of bricks. One by one they all attacked. She dodged and sent them down each time. Then they started ganging up on her and she got more bruises, more scratches and lots of blood to go with it. She was grabbed three of them; they held her down while the others beat the crap out of her. But I have no idea how she got out of that because, the next thing I knew she was on a rampage, beating them all up. Soon they were all out. Max was the only one standing. She turned and started to walk towards me, although im pretty sure she couldn't see me. The white coat started to freak out because he started barking orders calling for backup and to some one get Max under control. She was now standing right in front of the glass wall. She pulled her hand back then shot it straight towards it. As soon as her fist made contact, the glass broke through a million pieces. By the looks of the pieces, the glass was at least 2 feet thick! She ran to me and untied me, but not before sending the white coat flying to the white wall across the room. As soon as I was free she grabbed my hand and pulled me into a run.

"Run I'll go free the others!" she shouted before I could reply she pushed me through a door and she disappeared. I didn't make it far because those wolf things came at me in like an army, I tried to fight them off but they were too strong and way too many. I was captured. I was being dragged when a kind of explosion or more like shock wave hit. We were thrown to the wall I hit the wolf thing in the stomach. Too bad more came and before I could make a run for it I was caught and thrown into a cage. I was put back in with the others.

"You got caught to huh" the boy Iggy said

"Yeah" I replied.

"How far did you make it out we only got to the backyard." He said backyard? I didn't even make it half way.

"Umm" I didn't know what to answer

"Hey did you see Max" I said noticing that Max was nowhere to be seen. I started getting worried.

"If you haven't noticed I haven't seen anything ask Nudge" he said. Duh! He was blind I totally forgot.

"Oh, I did and she like totally freed us and kicked these wolf thing and then we were running, like really, really, really, fast and when I looked back she wasn't there anymore and then there was this shock or something but I saw Max on the floor before we were captured, do you think she is okay? I hope she is she is really nice and I LOOVVEE!! Her eyes they are so beautiful, all clear blue and stuff. I wonder how I would look if I had blue eyes, would I look nice or would I look ugly? What if I had these gr"

"NUDGE!!!" both Iggy and I shouted. I swear my ears were bleeding.

"Huh, Oh sorry!" she replied. I was know more worried then ever, I had so many questions like was she ok and why was she on the floor, could that shock probably come from her? Please be ok Max I thought' A couple days past and no sign of Max showed. We weren't even taken to the mazes and tests. Finally one week after, Max was brought, I was so relived. The white coat stopped and turned around with Max still unconscious in his arms.

"Max!" I yelled no answer. After a couple of minutes another white coat came, but this time it was a different one. He kneeled down to my cage and opened it. Instead of just dropping Max he held her and spoke.

"Could you take care of her until she is better?" he asked me. What? He was asking me to take care of her. This was a first of one of them actually showing that they cared even a little bit. He held her out her arms and legs dangling. She almost looked lifeless; her sandy blond hair reached the bottom of the cage. I approached him cautiously and he carefully handed Max to me.

"Why are you being so nice to her" I asked trying to use the same voice Max did to that guy that she bit.

"Because you are children you do not deserve to be treated like this, just because you are part of the experiment you do not deserve to be treated like animals" he said matter of factly. I eyed him suspiciously this could be a threat. 'Sure, I thought, and the moon is made out of cheese. 'Hhmm I wonder if it is made out of cheese' I wondered.

"Here use this to clean the blood away from her face" he said handing me a cloth that was a bit wet. I took it and started cleaning the blood away from Max's face.

"Don't worry ill help you escape one day" he said standing up and locking my cage.

"Oh I almost forgot, my name is Jeb Fang, and Max will be ok she just needs rest" he said, wait how did he know my name. I guess he saw the puzzled look on my face because he explained.

"Max told me that was what you were called, she is a nice girl with a mean punch" he said rubbing his jaw. I grinned. She always managed to hit at least one white coat. With that he turned and left. Max was still asleep so I hugged her, to keep her warm not because I think she is really cute and I like having her next to me, well maybe for all the reasons above. A while passed and I felt Max stir. I looked down to see Max looking at me with those beautiful soft brown eyes. I started to get nervous but I continued to hold her.

"Umm could you put me down" she squeaked, her voice really soft. I looked at her and actually smiled at her.

"No" I said. I saw her frown lightly.

"Why?" she asked. Oh my gosh what do I tell her.

"Because you need rest and I don't think the cage floor is the best place to get it" I replied. Umm what did I just say? Why didn't I tell her because there isn't enough room or because she is too heavy for me to take her off. Even though she isn't heavy at all she is really, really, light.

"Ok, just this once, but if you tell anyone I will hurt you" she told me in a stern voice yet soft at the same time. I grinned.

"Yes, sir" I said in a sarcastic voice. She sighed and just like that she fell back asleep. After a while I looked down at her and smiled again, im doing that a lot. Before thinking about it I kissed her on her forehead. My cheeks felt hot. Thank god! She was still asleep. She startled me when she snuggled herself closer to me. Her whole body against me. I took a deep breath. And then I extended my wings so they could cover us. In a nice warm blanket. I heard her sigh in content. I smiled, yet again, and hugged her a bit tighter before I fell asleep.

"Dont worry Max, ill take care of you, ill stay with you forever" i wispered to her. All I hoped was that was one promise i would never have to brake.


End file.
